vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Knife
Knife ist ein Song von rerulili und wird von Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin und Kagamine Len gesungen. Hintergrung Knife wurde auf NicoNico am 4. Oktober 2010 hochgeladen. Seitdem hat es über 330.000 Views erreicht. Eine Website wurde für den Song erstellt, auf der es mehr Informationen über die Story gibt. Eine Version mit besserer Qualität wurde ebenfalls hochgeladen. Die Vortsetzung, JOYRIDE, wurde 1. Jahr später hochgeladen. Der Song hat die Hall of Fame erreicht. Alben Der Song ist in rerulili's Album MUGIC. Spiele Knife ist in dem Spiel Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd enthalten. Lyrics Japanisch= 今宵　凍りついた刃で この身　切り裂いてくれないか いずれ　剥がれてしまうならば その手で　縛（いまし）めて 翳（かげ）る雲隠れの　月に惑わされ 闇を駆けて消える　一筋の希望 君の姿さえも　上手く描けずに 乱れていく風の　行方追いかける （始まりの場所　偽りの同情　背負うにはあまりにも大きな代償） 誰も知らない一刻（いちびょう）先へ （近付いてみな　触れてみたけりゃ　そこにあるものを全て壊して来な） 飛び込んでみせてあげる 今宵　凍りついた刃で この身　切り裂いてくれないか いずれ　剥がれてしまうならば その手で　縛（いまし）めて たとえ星も見えぬ　闇に堕ちるとも 胸に燃え続ける　紅の炎 刃持つこの手で　命を散らして 求めるほど夢は　彼方遠ざかる （薄れゆく微笑　降り積もる罪障（ざいしょう）　身も心も狂わす永劫（えいごう）の恋情（れんじょう）） 誰も行けない　月の向こうへ （傷付いてみな　抱いて欲しけりゃ　綺麗事言わないで本気で来な） 忍び込んでみせてあげる 今宵　腐りかけた腕（かいな）に その身　抱かせてくれないか 明日　別れる運命ならば 今すぐ　引き裂いて 今宵　廻りめぐる縁（えにし）が この身　貫いて消えてゆく やがて　移ろう想いならば 今だけ　くちづけて 今宵　凍りついた刃で この身　切り裂いてくれないか いずれ　剥がれてしまうならば その手で　縛（いまし）めて |-|Romaji= koyoi kooritsuita yaiba de kono mi kirisaite kurenai ka izure hagareteshimau naraba sono te de imashimete kageru kumogakure no tsuki ni madowasare yami wo kakete kieru hitosuji no kibou kimi no sugata sae mo umaku egakezu ni midareteiku kaze no yukue oikakeru (hajimari no basho itsuwari no doujou seou niwa amari nimo ookina daishou) dare mo shiranai ichi byou saki e (chikazuite mina furetemita kerya soko ni aru mono wo subete kowashite kina) tobikonde miseteageru koyoi kooritsuita yaiba de kono mi kirisaite kurenai ka izure hagareteshimau naraba sono te de imashimete tatoe hoshi mo mienu yami ni ochiru tomo mune ni moetsuzukeru kurenai no honoo yaiba motsu kono te de inochi wo chirashite motomeru hodo yume wa kanata toozakaru (usureyuku bishou furitsumoru zaishou mi mo kokoro mo kuruwasu eigou no renjou) dare mo ikenai tsuki no mukou e (kizutsuketemina daite hoshi kerya kireigoto iwanaide honki de kina) shinobikonde miseteageru koyoi kusarikaketa kaina ni sono mi idakasetekurenai ka ashita wakareru sadame naraba imasugu hikisaite koyoi mawarimeguru enishi ga kono mi tsuranuite kieteyuku yagate utsurou omoi naraba ima dake kuchizukete koyoi kooritsuita yaiba de kono mi kirisaite kurenai ka izure hagareteshimau naraba sono te de imashimete |-|Englisch= I will not give up, even if I have to chase after you all the way beyond the moon. This wicked destiny released by my hands, I will sever it this very night. Tonight, with that frozen blade, won't you slay this body of mine? If I should be peeled away no matter what, then please bind me with your hands. Do you really think you can bind me with the reasons and moralities of this world? Humans are such foolish creatures. Muddled by the darkening moon hidden in the clouds, lost memory my only ray of hope runs through the darkness and disappears. Not even able to make out your figure and features, I chase after the whereabouts of the disheveling wind. (The place where everything started, the faked sympathy, and a reparation too heavy to carry on the back.) Towards that brief instant unknown to anyone. (Try getting closer, if you want to lay your hands on me, come after you've destroyed everything over there.) I will show you that I can leap right in. wagering what's the most precious... Tonight, with that frozen blade, order to protect their loved one won't you slay this body of mine? If I should be peeled away no matter what, then please bind me with your hands. lost memory from the past... Two people fell into a sinful love... And then a boy obtained a demon sword. Even if I become trapped in starless darkness, this crimson flame will rage on in my bosom. With a blade in my hand, I'm ready to discard my life, as my dream eludes further away the more I pursue it. (The fading smiles, the piling sins, and this perpetual love that drives your body and heart mad.) Towards the other side of the moon unknown to anyone. (Try getting hurt, if you want to be embraced, come to me seriously without saying any more eloquent words.) I will show you that I can creep right in. Tonight, with these rotting arms of mine, won't you let me embrace your body? If fate will separate us tomorrow, then please slay me now. boy and a woman, both loving the same girl, in order to achieve their individual goal, the boy with the demon sword... The demon sword Ayasaki, hungry for human blood. fallen in love with the girl appearing in front of her, for the sake of the girl she loves, while guarding her, she goes on a journey searching for the boy, carrying the famous sword Gekkou, which draws power from moonlight. lost memory... In order to retrieve that lost memory, she searches for that boy, she searches for the only clue to her memory. Tonight, I will perish away as the ever-looping destiny pierces through my body. If we should find other loves eventually, at least let us kiss at this moment. UNFORGIVABLE. Tonight, with that frozen blade, won't you slay this body of mine? If I should be peeled away no matter what then please bind me with your hands. made a vow to live together, but their destiny would not allow that, and instead arranged misfortunes for them. This is a story where a girl has lost everything, even her most dearly loved one in the entire world. Die Linien in Klammern [] sind nicht Teil der eigentlichen Textes, aber sie erscheinen in dem PV als Hintergrundtexte und liefern Anhaltspunkte, entscheidend für das Verständnis des gesamten Songs. (Lyrics von Anime Lyrics dot Com Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Kagamine Len Kategorie:Kagamine Rin/Len Kategorie:Rerulili